headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Massachusetts
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = New England | residents = | appearances = | poi = Boston; Dunwich; Salem | 1st = }} Points of Interest Amity Island : An island south of Cape Cod, Amity hosts many Summertime vacationers, especially during the week of the 4th of July. The fact that a few people may have been frightened or "attacked" by sharks along the beach should not in anyway deter would-be tourists from visiting the lovely island and its friendly community. ; Boston : Boston is the capital and largest city of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and is one of the oldest cities in the United States. The largest city in New England, Boston is considered the economic and cultural center of the region and is sometimes regarded as the unofficial "Capital of New England". ; Eastwick : Eastwick is by all accounts a nice, normal suburban neighborhood located in Massachusetts. Things grew a little crazy in Eastwick however when the mysterious Darryl Van Horne showed up and took an interest in three single women. Nobody realized at first that Darryl was actually the Devil, and when he bequethed these women the power to turn them into witches, he expected something in return - something that the newly groomed "Witches of Eastwick" were not willing to give him. ; Housatonic : Sam and Dean Winchester visited the town of Housatonic investigating a case involving ghosts. An amateur satanist named Gary conducted a ritual that made him switch minds with Sam. While Gary had the opportunity to enjoy life as an adult monster-killer, his friends from his coven conspired to kill Sam's brother Dean. Supernatural Episode: Swap Meat : Dunwich : Arkham Films that take place in * Beyond Re-Animator (2003) * Bride of Re-Animator (1989) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2008) * Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors (1967) * Frozen (2010) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Lords of Salem (2013) * Re-Animator (1985) * Witchouse (1999) TV shows that take place in * Being Human (US) * Eastwick'' TV episodes that take place in * Supernatural: Swap Meat Comics that take place in * Nightstalkers Vol 1 Characters from People who were born in * Adam Green * Alan C. Blomquist * Andy Hallett * Anthony Michael Hall * Ben Foster * Bruce Gordon * Chris Angel * Christopher Allport * Connie Britton * Donnie Wahlberg * Edmund Pearson * Eli Roth * Eliza Dushku * Ezra Stone * Gordon Russell * Herbert L. Strock * J. Todd Harris * James Ingersoll * Jasmine Guy * Jennifer Coolidge * Jennifer Jostyn * Joseph Pilato * Joseph Ruskin * Julianne Nicholson * Kurt Russell * Melanie Kinnaman * Mia Zottoli * Misha Collins * Nancy Oliver * Nick Gomez (I) * Paige Turco * Peter Guber * Regina Carrol * Rob Zombie * Roland Winters * Ron Brogan * Skipp Sudduth * Terry Crawford * Thayer David * Tom Sutton * Will Barratt People who died in * John Updike * Tom Sutton References ---- Category:Massachusetts